Safe
by short-pants
Summary: A new threat makes it's way to Earth and Mirai Trunks comes back to try to stop it. Drama ensues as the Z fighters are pushed into a new war, causing one of them to not come back... But which one? Trunks/Marron
1. Now

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.**

.

.

.

_I love her. That is why I did it._

_I could not help myself. I had to do whatever I could to take care of her. _

_I swore it. _

_I could not break my promise. _

_This was the only way, right?_

The lavender haired young man sat atop the roof and stared out into the starry abyss. His deep cerulean eyes concentrated on one star in particular.

"Trunks? Are you out there?" a woman called from inside the home. His home.

_Is this still right?_

_Should I tell her the truth?_

_But she is happy now, why ruin that?_

The woman popped her head out of the window and smiled up at him.

"Hey Turbo, what are you doing up there? You know I can't get up there!" she giggled. Trunks broke his gaze from the sky to meet her deep blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Why don't you come down here and think in bed so I can cuddle in your nook and fall asleep?" Trunks nodded at her as she pulled her head inside. He leaped into the simply decorated bedroom, and plopped into the white down comforter covered bed. The soft pillows that he knew so well, called to him. They smelled like her. He was glad he came down.

The light went out and a streak of blonde hair dashed through the moonlight and hopped onto the bed.

"You are twenty six years old, you have a demi-saiyan in your bedroom, and you are still afraid of monsters under your bed?" The woman nestled into his arm and wrapped her slender arms around his torso. She giggled and became silent. He laid there and listened to her heartbeat slow into a sleeping mode. She twitched every now and then but her arms stayed wrapped around him. He smiled and smelled her hair. He loved her off-brand shampoo, whatever it was.

"I love you, Marron."

"….I love you too, Trunks."

.

.

.

A.N.: What is this secret, you ask? You'll just have to wait. Review guys! I'd love to hear your feedback!

Thank you!

-shortpants


	2. Before

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.

.

.

.

"Are you ready, Turbo?" the blonde asked, while nervously straightening her red sundress.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready, babe?"

"I just want this to be over with." They both looked at each other and sighed. He squeezed her hand a little, for reassurance, as they knocked on the door.

No answer.

She held her breath as they knocked once more.

Still, no answer.

He shrugged and tried the door knob.

Unlocked.

He glanced at her as she motioned her head for him to open the door. He turned the knob and pushed open the heavy mahogany doors of the very lavish Tudor-style home. As they stepped inside, a whirl of people in white rushed passed them, holding silver trays of colorful fruits and vegetables. There were no faces that they recognized, so they quietly moved passed them into the hallway. He could feel a little sweat starting in the palms of his hands as they made their way out of the foyer and into a grand living room. A whirl of blue rushed into the man and almost knocked him over, making him release the blonde's hand and stumble back.

"Oniisan!" a young girl cried and flung herself into his arms. "You're finally home, Trunks! We have missed you so much!" At the same time, the blonde was almost knocked over by a very large and muscular black haired man, who whirled her up into the air.

"Marron! By Kami, you've grown up!" he laughed. Marron blushed as he set her down.

"Thank you, Goten, you're pretty grown up yourself," she giggled. "Bra, you're not a little girl anymore!" Marron and Bra embraced as the two men shook hands.

"It has definitely been too long," Uubu stated as he and Pan walked up to the foursome. They all hugged and made their greetings. Trunks eyes Marron nervously as they all calmed down.

"Bra, where's Okaasan? We need to talk to her," Trunks turned to his younger sister.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked back, suspiciously.

"Wait, did you guys come toge-" Uubu started, but was interrupted by a shout of delight coming from the kitchen.

"My son is back from America!" Bulma squealed in delight as she raced to her son and hugged him tightly. "Kuririn, your daughter has just arrived as well! Marron, dear, he is in the kitchen with your mother. Go ahead in, I will hug you later." Marron gave Trunks a look as she walked into the kitchen to find her parents.

"Trunks, honey! How was your flight? Oh you have to tell me about those silly men in suits in New York City. Did they enjoy the merger or did you give them the swift kick in the ass like I taught you?" Bulma bombarded her son with questions as she ushered him into the family room. "Come, come, see your father. He never voiced it, but he did miss you. I can't believe it has been an entire year already! Vegeta! Your son is here, get in here right now!"

Goten, Pan, Bra, and Uubu were left in the living room, awkwardly looking at each other.

"Were they holding hands?" Uubu asked, cautiously. Pan and Bra both shrugged as they all looked at Goten. He scratched the back of his unruly black hair and smiled.

"I swear, I don't know a thing!" Bra and Pan glared at Goten. "Honestly Bra." The girls took a step forward. Goten started to back away slowly. "I don't know anything!" They took another step forward. "Trunks swore me to secrecy! You'll find out later." And with that, they all took after each other.

.

Marron sat quietly with her mother and father in the kitchen. She watched Chi-Chi bustle about while she answered all their questions about finally acquiring her degree from NYU for Art History.

"I am so sorry that we missed your graduation," Kuririn sighed as he took his daughter's hand. "With the death of Master Roshi, came a lot more than what we expected. Finances have been a bit tricky since then. But the pictures came out beautifully." Marron smiled at her father. He was a bit more grayed than she remembered last. 

"It's okay, Otousan. Trunks was there, which was nice."

"Interesting how you two met up in New York, half way around the world," her mother replied. Marron turned her cheek, to hide her blush. "How did that happen again?"

"Well, about a year and a half ago, I was, ah, taking my morning jog through Central Park, and he, well, he just kind of was… there," she stammered. "Complete coincidence, really."

"That's really nice that you two reconnected after some time," Chi-Chi called over her shoulder. "Hey, Juu, could you lend me a hand in the kitchen? These waiters don't realize we have five hungry saiyans on our hands!" The blonde woman eyed her daughter suspiciously as she got up to help Chi-Chi. "Videl! You too honey, I know you can hear me!" An affirmation was heard from the other room.

"Things really haven't changed since you left four years ago. I can't believe it has been that long." Kuririn's eyes glazed over a bit. "Anyway, Goku, his boys, and Vegeta have been sparring all day. I tried to take part, but they are just too darn fast for this old man. Yaumcha and I watched, for the most part." Marron listened to her father as he continued his recollection of the day. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of mayhem Trunks was going through not two doors down.

.

"Vegeta, give your son a damn hug, for Kami's sake. It's been over a year! Don't act like you don't know him!"

"Woman! I know who my son is and I will do as I wish." Vegeta turned Trunks. "You have gotten soft in your time away, boy. I require sustenance, but afterwards need a session in my Gravity room, unless you are afraid." Trunks respectively bowed his head towards his father.

"I really need to speak with you all first; it will only take a moment."

"Well spit it out, boy."

"I wish to have everyone present."

"Fine," Bulma sighed. "I'll go round up the troops." Bulma left the two, in search of everyone else.

"I have trained Tousan. I feel as I am stronger than ever," Trunks stated as Vegeta snickered.

"We will see."

.

As Trunks had requested, Bulma called everyone into the family room. Bra and Pan sat fuming on the couch, glaring daggers at Goten, who sat proudly by his best friend. Vegeta stood in the door way as Goku, Gohan, Uubu, and Yaumcha leaned on the wall. Kuririn sat in the armchair, Juu on the armrest. Bulma ushered in Videl and Chi-Chi, who were very close in finishing the food, but had to take a second to get this over with. Trunks patted Goten's back as he stood up.

"I'll be right back." Trunks dashed out of the room and came back, practically dragging Marron by her hands. Marron was shaking her head as Trunks smiled at her.

"We have an announcement," Trunks spoke. Marron's eyes flew to his and finally nodded. They both exhaled and looked about the room.

"We're engaged."

.

.

.

*Author's Note*

The first chapter was a bit short, sorry about that. I felt bad; I had to get this chapter out to you all. Yes it is a Trunks/Marron story. That will not change, much. I will continue the T/M-ness as long as I am alive. That will never EVER change.

This chapter is a bit corny, a bit easy to grasp, and you can figure out what will happen, towards the end. Remember: It is just a stepping stone. You will see.

Read and Review!


	3. Emergency

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Dragonball Z, any of the characters mentioned, and any of the art mentioned or movie quotes. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.**

.

.

.

"En..Engaged? But how?" Kuririn stammered. Every jaw in the room was dropped, except Goten, who kept his goofy grin. Marron buried her blushing face into her fiancée's chest.

"Well, after that whole incident in Central Park…" Trunks started. Juu glared at him.

"What incident?" Marron peaked out from Trunks' chest and frowned at her mother, who, of course, had to know everything.

"I did a stupid thing, Okaasan. First of all, I lied. It was at night in Central Park when Trunks and I re-met. I had a horrible day of school; I was failing my business class, and I needed to get out. So I went out for a jog. Some coked out ass hole decided to try to grab me." Kuririn gasped and tears flooded his eyes. Marron rushed to him and grabbed his hand. "I was okay Otousan, I promise. Trunks literally came out of no where and threw the guy off me." Marron glanced at Trunks. "Literally, threw the guy about fifty feet."

"How did you…?" Bulma asked.

"I felt her presence. I knew she was close, and in trouble. I had no idea she was in New York. I had barely gotten there a day or so before. It was that same feeling I got when we were little and Marron tried to fly, after we teased her. She ran off and hurt her ankle pretty bad. I just knew where she was." Trunks explained. Goten stood up abruptly and grabbed him in a half way hug.

"It was love ever since! When I came out there about four months ago, they told me about their relationship. I am so proud I kept such a great secret, didn't I buddy?" he grinned at his long time best friend. Trunks patted him on the shoulder.

"And I thank you for it, Goten. We wanted to make sure it was going to work before we decided to tell the whole family. We didn't want to cause riffs among people if it didn't work out," Trunks said. Marron let go of her father's hand and walked back to her fiancée.

"So, this is us. We are getting married in about six months, after we get settled into our new apartment…" Marron smiled and looked up at her future husband. They had finally done it and broke the news. Everyone seemed alright with it too.

"So, Oniisan, you won't be living at home with me anymore?" Bra asked. Trunks shook his head.

"Sorry." Bra folded her arms up to her torso and pouted. The couple looked around the silent room with their heads held high. Everyone was still a bit stunned.

"Well, if no one will pipe up and say it first, let me do it. Congratulations!" Goku walked up to them and hugged them both. "Kuririn and I swore when you kids were younger that Goten and Marron would end up together. But things don't really turn out the way you think they will, huh?" Chi-Chi followed her husband up towards Trunks and Marron and hugged them as well. Bulma shook her head and made her way to her son and future daughter.

"Well, we have a wedding to plan, now don't we?" she laughed.

As the night went on, congratulations were handed out to the happy couple. Bra was excited to finally have a sister. Kuririn was sad that he was going to have to give his only daughter away. Goten was just plain happy he didn't have to cover for the two love birds anymore. Pan's heart was a little broken since she had always had a crush on Trunks; but Uubu was there to comfort her a bit. Chi-Chi, Videl, and, especially Juu, who really had to hold her tongue, went to finish the food. Bulma pulled Marron into her study where she questioned her to death on what she wanted for her wedding, since it was to be the Briefs event of the year.

After dinner, without question or a reminder, both Vegeta and Trunks disappeared to the Gravity room.

"I do not approve, boy." Vegeta spat.

"I don't care Tousan. I love her."

"Prove it," he commanded as he powered into Super Saiyan. Trunks followed suit as he powered up.

Vegeta did not hesitate or hold back when it came to sparring with his son. He considered Bulma a strong mate, strongest he could achieve, while living on this planet. But Trunks was not as determined as a fighter as Vegeta was. He was more into a different kind of power, corporate power. That was not the saiyan way. Disappointment came to mind, every time he saw his only male offspring in glasses and a suit. Trunks was indeed, stronger than the youngest offspring of his fellow saiyan, but not the eldest. Now Mirai Trunks. He was a fighter down to his core. Only half saiyan by blood, but full saiyan in his soul. Vegeta acknowledged his power and knew it was more substantial than his own son's. If only his Trunks would train more and gain more physical power, he could rule the Earth.

Now that his only son was about to mate with that short human and android's offspring, Vegeta was furious. She is weak. Her mother isn't even human. This woman was not worthy of mating with a powerful saiyan. This session in the Gravity room would drill that idea into his son's head.

"Boy, she is weak."

"She has a stronger will than I, Tousan."

Vegeta used almost every move he knew on his eldest, but the boy wouldn't back down. He was relentless, and stupid. He did not know what he was getting himself into. That girl was not worth this trouble. With every kick, punch, and jab, Vegeta found himself getting even more furious, hitting Trunks harder and faster. The boy should have given up by now. Why hadn't he? His nose was broken twice, a couple of ribs most likely, and the cut on his forehead was gushing blood. Trunks did nothing to stop the fight, he kept continuing.

"Admit fault."

"Never."

Vegeta was brimming over the edge with animosity. This boy is stubborn and would get himself killed. He could tear his own son's head off right now, and would not even care.

"Give up, she is not worthy."

"Never."

"Enough." A male voice commanded over the speaker. Vegeta looked up to see Gohan watching them from the viewing room. He wiped the spittle from his lip and glanced at his son. Trunks was still standing, posed, ready for a fight. Vegeta hurled an energy blast towards him, but he deflected it. His eyes were like daggers. Determination glared back at the saiyan. He was stronger than before, the boy was telling the truth. Vegeta sneered and exited the Gravity room. "You okay Trunks?"

"Yeah, just need some senzu beans." Trunks nodded to Gohan. He walked out the exit door towards the showers. Goku appeared next to Gohan.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Vegeta being Vegeta," he answered his father.

.

A few days went by, Vegeta had not made contact with Trunks; Trunks liked it better that way. Marron had all of the contents of her Manhattan apartment shipped to West City, where her fiancée bought them an apartment that looked over the city. She wasn't too exited that already her future husband was spending all of this money, but he insisted. Plus, the apartment had a studio where she could paint and work. Before Marron came back to Japan, she had gotten a job at the West City Museum, touching up very old sliding doors, painted by Kano Eitoku. She was to begin working for the museum a couple weeks after she got back to Japan. Before she started work, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and a very reluctant Juu, cornered Marron and forced her to tell them what she wanted for their wedding. Bulma dragged the 4 other woman with her to a studio in downtown West City for the dress.

"Please, Bulma. I really didn't want you to go through the trouble." Marron shook her head as she was dragged into the building.

"Marron, this is your wedding. You only do this once, hopefully. It will be perfect, and everything you want." Bulma grabbed Videl's scarf right off her neck and conveniently placed it over Marron's eyes. "Years ago, you told Juu what you wanted your wedding dress to look like, and so we got some ideas together, I called my designer, and figured it out." She led her up a winding staircase and opened a door. "So here it is."

"Really, guys. I was like, what fourteen Okaasan?"

"Marron, trust me. I know my daughter." Juu placed her hand on her temporarily blinded daughter. "The one thing I don't know is why the hell she would want to marry that monkey's son."

"Juu!" Chi-Chi and Videl both gasped at the older blonde. Juu just shrugged.

"Sorry Bulma, no offense. I admire you. It's those savages…"

"This isn't about that anymore Juu. Really, I would think you would be happy that your daughter is set for life."

"Excuse-!"

"Mom, Bulma, knock it off and take this stupid blindfold off of me!" Marron spun around, and glared through the scarf covering her eyes. "If you two won't knock it off, I will just leave and tell Trunks we can elope. We probably should have done that in the first place, but we knew you all would have a massive issue with it. Please, let's just get this part over with." The two moms silently agreed to end their tiff with one another. Juu spun her daughter around to the closed door.

"You can take it off now, darling," she whispered in her daughter's ear. Just as Marron ripped the scarf off of her eyes, Chi-Chi flung the door open. What Marron saw astounded her.

"But there's just one dress in here."

"Because it is perfect, Marron. Trust us." As Marron stepped into the room, her eyes focused more on the dress. The pure white lace embroidered ball gown became a bit clearer as she adjusted to the scenery. The Chantilly was practically floating down the dress with a light yellow sash placed at the natural waist.

"Oh my Kami."

.

"Bachelor party!" Goten screamed as he flung another shot of Patrόn down his throat. Trunks and Uubu laughed at the drunken man and followed suit. The table the three men were sitting at was covered in empty beer bottles and shot glasses. The Mexican waitresses were scurrying trying to keep up with their tirade of alcohol. "The best thing," Goten grabbed Trunk's shoulders as he began. "About you getting married, is that I got to plan your bachelor party!"

"And you couldn't have picked a better place. Cabo San Lucas is awesome!" Uubu exclaimed.

"You guys," the soon to be groom started. "Are the best-est-est-est friends a person could ever ask for. Marron is a beautiful woman and I am damn proud to be getting married to her. Let me tell you guys something. You may not know this, but I consider myself to be a bit of a loner." Gohan laughed at Trunks' speech as he rejoined the table.

"Sorry about that guys, this beer is running right through me," said Gohan.

"Anyway, I was saying, I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when Goten was born, it grew by one. So there… there were two of us in the wolf pack."

"Trunks, not this again." Goten laughed at his best friend. Trunks drunkenly glared at Goten.

"No, you don't understand. I was alone first in the pack, and then you joined in later. Shut up and listen. When Gohan started training us and Uubu came along with Goku, I thought to myself 'Wait a second, could it be?' And now I know for sure. I just added two more guys into my wolf pack." The three friends laughed at Trunks.

"You are drunk, Trunks. Seriously." Uubu tried pulling Trunks' fresh beer away, but he just snapped it back into his hand and downed the rest of the beverage.

"But now, it's four of us wolves, running around the desert together, in Mexico, looking for hotties and tequila. So tonight, I make a toast! Where is that waitress? ¡Lupe! ¡Vamos! Muchas cervezas para todas personas. I am getting married!" The waitress scuttled to their table with three fresh beers and the biggest smile on her face.

"Nice speech lavender man. I better be getting tipped well tonight, boys," Lupe laughed. "¡Somos locos!" The waitress left the four friends to attend to another table. As the four men raised their glasses to one another, the same thought crossed each of their minds. Life was wonderful. They had great friends, loyal family, and life was truly a blessing each day, as it should be.

As they each downed their beers, Gohan's cell phone went off. Goten glared at his older brother, as Gohan's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. He scrambled for his phone and flipped it open.

"I thought you were gonna turn it off, bro. We all agreed; no women, no moms…" Goten mumbled. Gohan shook his head.

"This is the emergency line for Capsule Corp, Goten," he explained. "Yes, hello Bulma? What? I can't hear you, we are in a bar, loud music-what? Oh, yes. Understand. We are leaving right now." Gohan flipped his phone shut and grabbed the almost passed out drunk Trunks.

"Goten, grab Uubu, he is in pretty bad shape. That boy cannot hold his alcohol. We need to head home now."

"But why?" Goten whined.

"I don't know. It's an emergency. Grab him. NOW. Trunks, lean on me, and please, if you need to throw up, let me know ahead of time."

.

.

.

_Long chapter! What did you think? I had to throw some sort of Hangover in there; it's a classic bachelor party movie! And I'm a sucker for weddings, so I had to do some daydreaming up there._

_I love explaining things too, I'm quite the explainer, and there really is no other way of putting it. So, I explain and explain. Don't complain.. ahhhh rhyming, my other favorite past time._

_Sorry, there still isn't any clue to the *secret*. Still warming up to it, STEPPING STONES PEOPLE!_

_**Snoro: **__Have you been around the circuit before? I think I recognize the name… I've been on since like 2001 and have met a lot of people… It's insane we have been on this same site for almost ten years! But yes, more Trunks and Marron is a necessity. Not much in this chapter, but later chapters for sure._

_**Lemon-Kissed:**__ I definitely admire your writing. I'm totally hooked on your story! Sorry, no clues to the "SECRET" lol _

_Thank you to Smackdown, Ron's Bella, artemis road, and rantichan for the reviews as well. You guys are great! Just so you know... =)_

_-s.p._


	4. Strategy

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I apologize that I am barging in on you all, but I needed to come back," Trunks explained.

"That's quite alright dear, you know you are welcome here anytime," Bulma kissed him on his forehead. They sat down on the couch, facing everyone. She took his hands in her own.

"Goku, Chi-Chi, _Okaasan_, _Tousan_, it is a pleasure to be in your presence. I do not know some of you, and I really could only dream about this, in my time," he respectively nodded to his elders. "Okaasan, from my time, has passed away." Bulma and Chi-Chi both gasped.

"I'm so sorry Trunks," both women said, in unison.

"I have had some time to process and grieve, but she died helping people. She would have wanted it that way. Before she had gotten ill, she had given me the plans to re-engineer our time machine. With it, I-"

"Sorry we are late, oh my Dende. Mirai Trunks," Gohan gasped at the old friend.

"Son Gohan, you have aged respectfully," he nodded. Gohan inclined his head, as he pulled a passed out and still drunken Trunks in tow.

"We didn't expect to be home so early, and definitely did not expect you, so no one is really, ah, decent." Gohan chuckled. "Goten took Uubu upstairs, to the spare bedroom, mother, I didn't think you would mind." Chi-Chi shook her head. "Should I do the same for this one?" Gohan asked Bulma, as she made her way to her time's son.

"No, he looks like he is coming out of it," she spoke as she examined him. Trunks shook his head.

"Sorry _okaasan_," Trunks slurred, eyes still closed. "Hey, where is my fiancée?"

"Right here," Marron answered as she walked into the room with Bra and Pan following close. She ran to his side. "Hey, honey, did you drink too much?" Trunk nodded his head as she ran her slender fingers through his tousled lavender locks. "Let me help you to the couch, would you like that? Maybe some water too? He hasn't been this hung over since our engagement party in New York!" Marron laughed and tried to heave the huge saiyan over her shoulder. Gohan took the other side of the man and helped her move him to the couch. There, the two sat together, Trunks' head resting on Marron's shoulder.

"I will be fine if I just stay here," Trunks stated, keeping his eyes closed.

"I truly am sorry for barging in on you all like this," Mirai Trunks apologized once more, meeting Marron's eyes for the first time. She kindly smiled at him and nodded.

"Nonsense, you know you are family. Now, what in the devil happened?" Bulma inquired. Mirai Trunks returned to his story.

"I do not have any more family in my time. I started wondering about yours. I decided that I wanted to see how far down the line I helped you guys stay together, stay alive, really. I traveled using Trunks' age. I did not find anything on him after his age of thirty." Trunks' eyes flew open.

"Wait, what? I die at thirty? That's only four years from now! Why?" He looked at his future counterpart, confused.

"There was a war. Not only had you died. Most of our loved ones died as well. New warriors from another planet found out about the last of our saiyan race. Their home planet was destroyed by our elders. Though it is not our fault, they believe they need to rid our universe of all of us. In the future I saw, Goku and _Tousan_ sacrificed themselves for the Earth once more. It is a tragedy, and I could not live and know without trying to help the time line I have saved. You are the only family I have left."

"You will help us fight, then, won't you?" Goku stepped towards Mirai Trunks.

"You all will need to train, Son Goku. These warriors are strong. I will do as much as I can," Mirai Trunks nodded towards the group. "In my calculations, with my help, and extensive training, we will all survive." The group all let their breath out at the same time. "The trick to winning this battle is the element of surprise."

"We will use the Room of Spirit and Time. Well, most of us anyway." Vegeta stated from his corner of the room.

"That's right," Gohan nodded. "You can only enter into that room twice in your lifetime. Each time you enter, it can be for no less than twenty four hours and no more than forty eight hours, Earth time. Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Tousan cannot use the hyperbolic time chamber; their time has run out. Trunks, Goten, Uubu, and I all have time left in the room."

"We will use my Gravity Room," Vegeta nodded towards his future son. "It will be interesting to have you here once more. Hopefully you have trained well in your absence." Mirai Trunks looked at his father and smirked. He turned to the group and continued his explanation.

"The warriors will arrive to Earth in approximately two and a half years. We need to draw the battle away from this planet; they are camped out on one of the many moons of Jupiter. I am unaware of Goku's youngest and this Uubu you speak of, but I believe we all can transport, correct?"

"I'm actually faster at that than your present counterpart," Goten grinned as he entered the room. "I am Son Goten, the youngest son of Goku. Sorry about my lateness, I had to find a bucket for that Uubu guy you just spoke of." Goten plopped onto the couch next to his brother. "So, more training? I like it!" He reached his arm around Gohan. "More brotherly love, coming up." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"We will leave to train after we are well fed and rested," Gohan said. Silence filled the room as everyone took in the information.

"In the mean time, Mirai Trunks, you can stay with me and your father, if you would like," Bulma squeezed his hand. He smiled at his mother. "And we will resume life as it has been. Birthdays, parties, holidays, et cetera. Marron, I've been seeing that furrow in your brow, do not worry. The wedding will go on as scheduled."

"Bulma, no. That isn't what I was thinking about. Plus, there are more pressing matters at hand," she shook her head at the older blunette.

"Honey, it is important for everyone to keep our spirits high. That way, there is hope for us all. Though we will not be of any service to this battle, our hearts will still go with our loved ones out there. " Kuririn spoke up to his daughter. Tears filled Marron's eyes as she glared at the floor. Chi-Chi jolted up out of her seat.

"Alright, depressing part is over. Boys go out to the back yard, talk strategy, whatever. Bulma, Juu, Videl, meet me in the kitchen promptly. We are going to make a lot of food. Dinner served in an hour and a half." Chi-Chi stomped off into the kitchen, doors swinging behind her.

"That's my Chi-Chi, always thinking. Come on Mirai Trunks, I love talking strategy," Goku grinned and opened the back doors for the warriors to exit out of. People slowly exited the room, until Trunks and Marron were left, leaning on each other on the couch.

"I'm feeling better, except the part about me dying before I'm thirty." Trunks kissed his fiancée on the forehead.

"It's not funny."

"Everything will be fine, Marron. I won't let any harm come to you." Marron raised her glare from the floor to Trunks.

"We can't get married, not with this on our shoulders."

"You heard my mother."

"It's our wedding, it's our decision."

"Do you not remember our childhood? Whatever Bulma says, goes." Marron sighed and rested her head on Trunks' shoulder. "Plus, it's almost all planned."

"If you are okay with it…"

"Marron-chan, I want nothing but for you to be happy."

"Alright, but we need to simplify it down. Way down. And you are the one telling your mother about that, not me." Trunks laughed and squeezed her.

"If that what makes you happy."

"You are what makes me happy."

"_Aishite imasu_," he whispered to her as he closed the part between their lips. She returned the motion, but a second later pulled back.

"You know what would really make me happy?" she asked as she scrunched her nose. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you went and brushed your damn teeth! You literally taste like tequila!"

.

.

.

_**Author's Note**__: I feel like it took me forever to finish this chapter. Dear Lord, it was hard. So, the plot is thickening. I'm getting excited for my own stupid story. I hope you all liked it. I really love these awesome reviews I'm getting… So review more!_

_-s.p._

P.S. I feel like an author should respect her readers and acknowledge them for acknowledging her. So that is why I do it. Really, I do adore you guys for your input. Every time I get an e-mail because I got another review, I almost pee a little. :)

_**Bob's Cookie: **__Yay! I'm so happy someone noticed the reference! I like to keep it in the family. And I'm not the biggest fan of the Roshi, so I killed him. I love being an author and having that power. Turbo, well, it's a pet name. You'll find out about that later too. Thank you for your reviews!_

_**Lemon-Kissed: **__So, no cliff hanger this time. Happy? And here's the deal; you post another chapter of your story, and I'll post mine. I'll hold this next chapter for ransom. We need a sweet name for our renewal of T/M… We'll brainstorm and get back with each other._

_**Snoro: **__Different pen name, same craziness. Not crazy in a bad name, crazy in a writing/DBZ/awesome way. _

_**Artemis Road:**__ I just adore you._


	5. Caught

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.**

_Gets a little lemony, FYI. But it's not too bad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marron awoke slowly as the sunlight started to warm her room. She loved waking up in her big fluffy bed to the sun rising. She lived on an island for most of her life and then moved to a big city with even bigger buildings. She could barely make out the sun at all, while walking down the streets of New York City. Truth be told, Marron got a little homesick while away for school for four years. As her eyes adjusted to her room, she felt over on her bed side table for her phone. As she tapped the screen, it came alive with her. Twelve text messages, it told her. Curious, Marron looked through her Inbox. Trunks. Trunks. Trunks. Trunks…

She opened the first one.

_We are at the club. Wish you were here._

Second one.

_Music is really loud. I wish I could call you. Miss your voice_.

Third one.

_Goten is drunk as hell, as is Gohan. Looks like I'm the designated driver at my second bachelor party!_

Fourth one.

_Never mind, we ran into Yaumcha and he is taking care of us. He sends his regards. Miss you!_

Fifth one.

_These girls got nothing on you, babe._ _Getting a little tipsy, but I want you to know that I am thinking of you. When I get home, baby you are all mine._ Marron rolled her eyes, and continued forward.

Sixth one.

_We have discovered that shots of Patrόn do not sit well with Uubu. Gonna be a long night._

Seventh one.

_I am coming home and waking you up for some fun after we leave. Reddy to wake the neighbors AGAIN? =D_

Eighth one.

_I am serious about waking the neighbors again. Be naked when I get home._

Ninth one.

_J;jurn jfe3333 jklvmzxzzz/..m..._

Text messages ten and eleven were quite similar to the ninth one.

Finally, the twelfth one.

_Hey, Mirai Trunks here. Your fiancée is trashed and hugging Goten. I am bringing him home now. No need to worry, everyone is alright. See you in the morning._

Marron sighed and looked towards the sleeping lump to her right. He was facing her, shirtless, and sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked while he slept. A lavender lock kept being sucked into his mouth each time he took a breath, so she removed it carefully, not to disturb him. She pouted as it fell back into is face and straight into his nostril. He wiggled his nose in frustration in his sleep, but the piece would not cooperate. Marron tried to remove it very carefully again, but it would not beseech her. Trunks raised his hand to his head and smoothed his hair back, holding it between the pillow and his head. He opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"You are so damn cute when you sleep," she cooed. Trunks smirked.

"It's because I love waking up to you," he said. Trunks grabbed Marron and pulled him to her. "Did we wake you when we came home?" Marron shook her head.

"No, but the text messages you sent last night were amusing," she giggled as she snuggled into his bare chest. Trunks groaned. "Nothing dirty, this time. Three were probably your butt texting me." Marron outlined his muscles with her index finger. A low laugh caught in Trunks' chest.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Briefs."

"Not yet, you can't call me that yet!" she playfully slapped his chest. Trunks smiled and kissed the top of her head. She wiggled deeper into his chest, uncomfortably.

"What are you…" Realization hit him. "Oh, my bad." Trunks rolled onto his back as Marron nuzzled into the crook of his arm. "Forgot Marron-chan needs to have her special place in the morning." He rubbed her back slowly as sleep washed over the both of them. It was too early in the morning anyway.

An hour later, Marron tip-toed out of bed in her white tank top and red boy-shorts, into the kitchen. As she made her way onto the cold tile, a body smacked into her as she was rounding the corner. Marron was falling, until a pair of warm, muscular arms caught her, inches from the floor.

"Oh my Kami, I am so sorry Marron," her fiancée's clone blushed as he set Marron back upright. Marron laughed.

"I didn't know you were staying the night Trunks," she pinched his cheek and made her way into the kitchen.

"It was late; Trunks mumbled something about the guest room. I hope you do not mind. I made coffee, if you would like some."

"Oh, no, coffee makes me too jittery. I'll go bananas. But thank you. I suspect you boys need some coffee after last night," she joked as she bent down to get a pot and a pan. She brought them to the countertop and grinned. "I am making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Please join us for breakfast." Mirai Trunks nodded.

"Only if I can help. _Okaasan_, before she passed away, made sure I knew how to cook. I am fond of it now. I have been helping _Okaa_-" Mirai Trunks paused. "Sorry, Bulma, and she does not mind."

"I wouldn't mind at all Trunks. Grab the pancake mix in the pantry, on the left." The two worked in the kitchen. Marron had to tend to the stove, making sure the bacon didn't over cook. While Mirai Trunks was whisking the pancake mix in a bowl, it sloshed all over the place.

"Yeah, I am not one for mixing, I presume," he joked. Marron laughed as she grabbed the paper towels. She grabbed two sheets of the roll and handed them to him.

"From now on, mixing will be my responsibility. You tend to the bacon while I start flipping pancakes. Well, trying to flip them, at least." Marron sprayed the pan with cooking spray and let it heat up. As the stove got hotter, Mirai Trunks flipped the bacon, using the pan, and not spilling a drip of oil. Marron's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "You have got to show me how to do that!" Mirai Trunks smiled.

"I will show you how to do it with pancakes. It is a bit trickier with bacon because of the hot grease. I do not think a normal human could acquire that skill. But pancakes? Easy." Mirai Trunks grabbed the bowl of pancake mix back from Marron and poured two mounds into the heated pan. They let them sit there for a minute, then Trunks grabbed the pan, and with a flick of his wrist, they were turned over. Marron squeaked in delight.

"My turn!" After the two first pancakes were done, Marron grabbed the handle. She poured more batter into the pan.

"Just flick your wrists with a little bit of turn, and jolt it up quickly." Mirai Trunks explained. She nodded and tried. The pancakes didn't budge. "Here, let me show you. Place your hands like this," he placed his hands over hers. "Then, back and…" The pancakes did a complete 180. They smiled at each other at the accomplishment.

"It smells amazing in here, what are you cooking up for me, Marron-chan?" a voice interrupted their tutorial. Marron glanced behind her.

"Trunks is showing me how to flip pancakes. Watch, baby!" Mirai Trunks let go of the pan as Marron attempted.

"Success!" Mirai Trunks laughed as the two pancakes landed gracefully back onto the pan. Marron let go of the pan and hopped excitedly over to Trunks. "She is a natural, Trunks." Trunks grinned at his future counterpart.

"Breakfast should be ready, as soon as the pancakes are done," Marron kissed Trunks on the cheek and squeezed his butt. "Trunks, you can finish making the rest of the pancake mix. I'm going to put some pants on." She hurried into her room and shut the door. Both Trunks' were silent.

"Ah, so, thank you for bringing me home," Trunks broke the silence. Mirai Trunks shrugged.

"It was no big deal. I had fun, thank you for the invite. Marron asked me to stay for breakfast…"

"Dude, stay, you're fine. It's nice to see have company. Even under the circumstances, it's nice to have someone else around, to easy Marron. You know, keep her pre-occupied. Be cautioned though. If she likes you, she may want to keep you." Trunks laughed. "You can stay as long as you need to, by the way. I love _okaasan_ very much, but she can be a little…"

"Compelling." They both completed. Marron walked into the room, raking her hand through her loose blonde locks, as they finished the sentence together.

"Well, that was weird." She eyed her fiancée. "Breakfast should be done, pancakes are still hot?" Mirai Trunks nodded his head. "Let's eat!" They grabbed plates and utensils and served their food onto their plates. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Eggs are amazing."

"Trunks cooked those." Silence filled the air as the three continued to eat.

"Is this cinnamon in the pancakes?"

"Trunks' idea." Marron grinned at the boys. "So, we can keep him?"

"Um, keep me?" Mirai Trunks questioned.

"That Marron talk for: you're staying here now." Trunks explained. Mirai Trunks nodded and shrugged, then went back to his food. Marron clapped her hands together.

"Yay!"

.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month. The men were training, and training hard. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Uubu all spent their time in the hyperbolic time chamber. They were all left to train in the Gravity room. Since there were so many of them, they had to train in shifts. Since Mirai Trunks had moved into Trunks and Marron's apartment with them, Trunks made it so Marron was never home alone. He learned that when she was home alone, she would get to thinking, remember that there was a battle coming up, and call the caterers and flower people to cancel everything. After the third attempt, Trunks made the system. Marron wasn't alone in her anxious actions. In fact, everyone had to keep busy, in order to keep from going insane with anticipation. The women, including Marron, Bra, and Pan, were almost constantly in the kitchen making someone food. Kuririn, Yaumcha, and Tien were either helping with strategy or helping fix the Gravity room when something busted. Everyone seemingly needed some sort of break. Since Mirai Trunks' foresight, the tension had been so thick; you could slice it with a knife.

"Now Marron, it's two days until the wedding," Bulma sighed. "No more calling and canceling things. If you do that, it will start to cost us money." Marron blushed. The two women were in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on tonight's dinner for Vegeta and the two Trunks'.

"I really am sorry Bulma, you know I want to marry your son, but-"

"But what? Get those silly thoughts out of your head before I start to really wonder why you keep canceling this wedding." Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"My love for your son is not questionable, Bulma. I promise you that."

"I know, dear." Bulma walked over to the blonde and hugged her. "You will be a perfect addition to our family, no matter what Vegeta says." Marron giggled as she wrapped her arms around the woman and squeezed. "And really, don't take anything Vegeta says at heart. He is an idiot, trust me."

"Thank you for everything, it really means a lot to me," she let go of Bulma and sighed. Both woman looked at each other, knowingly, and smiled.

"It's really not for you, Marron." Bulma confessed as she turned back to the stove. "Before all my blue hair turns to grey, I want grandchil-"

"_Okaasan_, please." Trunks interrupted his mother as he walked into the room. He walked over to Marron and quickly kissed her cheek. "Not this again. You have drilled it into my head enough; now please leave my darling Marron her sanity."

"What is she talking about Trunks?"

"Babies!" Bulma squealed and grinned at the couple. Marron's face went pale as Trunks shook his head.

"We will have children, on our own accord," he told his mother. Bulma huffed and grabbed the hot pot full of a beef dish.

"Dinner is ready, _baka_," she exhaled. "I'll go get your father and Mirai Trunks. Meet us in the family dining room. Oh and have fun tonight, Marron. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at the bachelorette as she walked out of the kitchen. Trunks turned to his future wife and smiled.

"So, bachelorette party tonight huh?" He grinned at her. Marron pouted. "I won't see you until Saturday," he sang softly into her ear.

"You can always sneak into my hotel room," she whispered into his ear.

"Baby is full of ideas, isn't she?" Trunks pulled away slightly to see her expression. Kami, he loved her face right now. Lips slightly pouted and apart, eyes looking up at him, slightly slanted. He grunted as he picked her up from the ground. Trunk was still a bit sweaty from his session, but Marron didn't mind right now. She wrapped her legs around his torso. He was extremely glad she decided to wear a dress today. There was no more space between their bodies. Marron's neck arched as he clenched it from behind, crushing his mouth to hers. Her body was aching underneath his touch, he felt it. He deepened their kiss and moved their crushed bodies to a wall. Marron pulled back and gasped as the cool wall collided with her back. She smiled wickedly at him and tugged on the bottom of his hair.

"Maybe, we should move the events of our honey moon to a better time," he whispered. Marron moaned as he moved against her, grinding his hips between her opened legs. "Better time, like now." Their lips crashed together, begging more from each. Marron kept one hand grasping at Trunks' hair and the other one trailed south. Trunks held on hand on her bottom, the pinky finding its way passed the cotton panty's barrier, to a soft, wet-

"Seriously guys, don't you have an apartment you can do that in?" Bra walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, blocking the two from her view. Trunks removed his wandering hand as Marron slid from the wall to her feet.

"Sorry Bra," Marron blushed and stepped away from Trunks. Bra closed the door. "I wish you could come out with us tonight. You being my maid of honor and all…" Bra turned to her.

"Well, that's for tomorrow. Manicures, pedicures, spa treatments, all the legal stuff for seventeen year olds. One more year Marron, and I will be legal. Then while my _baka-oniisan_ is busy, you and I can party," Bra grinned. "Anyway, Valese," her voice twanged with disgust. "…is here for you. Say good-byes, I am here to break up the love fest." Bra leaned against the opposite wall, not intending to move until the two parted ways. The couple looked at each other.

"This is it, Marron-chan."

"I'll miss you."

"_Aishite imasu,_" he whispered in her ear as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Blah, gross," the blunette commented from her wall.

"Sorry, sorry, we are done." Marron grinned and turned from her fiancée.

"See you at the alter, babe."

.

.

.

**Responses to my reviews **(as any appreciative author should do…)**:**

**Bob's Cookie: **I am such a snoop, I read your reviews for Lemon-Kissed's story as well. Thank you for your constant positive comments. Yes, that means "I love you". And killing the mood is my best friend, et cetera, et cetera. =)

**Snoro:** It's gonna get pretty interesting soon. These ideas are flooding into my noggin, you'll hopefully like them.

**Artemis Road:** Your English is fine! Thank you for your awesome reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!

**Gue: **You've never read T/M before? Well, welcome to the coolest club ever. The reason I killed Roshi is because even I don't want to deal with him, haha. Logically, there would be a love triangle. I can't really say anything though, it'll spoil it!

_**Author's Note:**__ How desperately I want to tell you guys what the ending is! I am HORRIBLE with secrets! Fortunately (either for you or me) this story is a long way from being over. Plus, I can do side stories as well. I'm working on one that takes place in Central Park, where a certain couple meets…. It would tell about the trials of their relationship, why they didn't tell the family, et cetera. (lol bob's cookie) Let me know if that's a good idea. OR maybe I should just stick to finishing ONE STORY. _

_Thanks for the reviews guys! You are all my inspiration! By the way, there's an awesome Trunks/Marron story written by Lemon-Kissed. It's called "Vis Vires." It has a great plot, and it's only going to get better, I know!_

_**-s.p.**_


	6. Defiance

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.**

_Author's Note: Ugh! I can't get out of this slump! This chapter may be lame… My mind has been a blank all week. Hope you can enjoy it!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

As she paced in the large bathroom, her white dress swished as she glided from wall to wall. Today was the day; she was supposed to be happy, in love, blissful, with not a care in the world. Unfortunately, Marron found herself panic stricken, trembling, and rattled. Knocks sounded from the closed and locked door, but she didn't listen to what the voices said from out there. The voices inside her head sounded more reasonable anyway. She caught a glance at herself in the mirror; then wished that she had never done so. The time and effort the make-up artist had put into making Marron look picture perfect, was perfectly ruined. She fell into a white puffy heap and buried her face into her hands. The knocking became louder the harder she cried. The pressure was crushing down on her so hard, she could barely breathe.

"Marron." It was said so clear and calm. The deep voice came out of no where and released the pressure's hold on her. She crawled herself over to the door and pressed the small unlock button. The door moved only slightly as the owner of the voice entered into the bathroom. Marron looked up through her fingers to meet his eyes, hard, blue and looking straight at her. She sniffed as she lowered her hands.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed.

"Why?"

"I'm selfish, cruel, and I don't deserve you." Trunks lowered his body to the ground and gathered the weeping woman into his arms.

"Marron-chan, you know what I'll say," he spoke as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I know."

"Answer me two questions." Marron sighed and nodded against his chest. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"If you trust me and you love me, then marry me, right now." Time passed. They didn't count seconds or minutes. Marron finally stopped shaking and took a deep breath. She looked up at the lavender haired man and slightly smiled.

"What are you still doing here Trunks?" He looked down at her surprised. "You have got to get out there so I can finish getting ready." He grinned and kissed her head once more.

"There she is. There's that woman I love," he chuckled as he got to his feet. He helped Marron off of the ground and called to Juu. Marron's mother came in, followed closely by Bulma and shooed Trunks out of the room.

**.**

They had fought so hard to finally make things work between them. This could never be ruined due to pre-wedding jitters or the approaching events. It was never a question of if they loved each other. Dende, anyone could tell the couple was in love. This was more of a "right place, wrong time " event. Due to the consistency of all of the mothers, mostly Bulma, this occurrence was to take place; rain or shine. The wedding was simple, or what Trunks talked his mother down to 'simple.' Yellow, white, and orange Gerber daisies were scattered all over the scene. Fifty family members and friends attended. Kuririn cried the entire way while walking Marron down the aisle. Finally a wedding. It had been so long since the last one. Hope had entered the attendants' hearts as they watched the young couple take their vows of everlasting love.

The appending doom still crept into the soul of one.

**.**

"Who's ready?" Marron grinned as she turned her back to the small group of single women. One of the brunettes, the one in yellow, glared at the small bouquet in the bride's hands. Total domination, were the only words in her mind. As Marron counted down from five, the brunette smirked. There was no way anyone else was going to get that bouquet. She may be a ditz, but she knew how to get what she wants. As the flowers flew through the air, her eyesight zeroed in on the falling heap. Her elbows went out; and hey, if someone fell into them, that was their fault. The lace holding the flowers together brushed the finger tips of the woman in front of her. She pushed forward a little more until her own fingers grasped around the bouquet. Her eyes went wide with excitement as she claimed victory.

"Congratulations on your win, Goten," Trunks grinned at his best friend. Goten smiled nervously as he watched his girlfriend jump in hysteria.

"Good going Valese!" Marron laughed at the brunette holding the tiny bouquet. Valese hugged the bride and smiled triumphantly. As the two women chatted excitedly, Trunks scanned the room, looking for his father. Their issue was never resolved due to the unexpected appearance of Mirai Trunks. They had spoken only about the events to come, and nothing else. Trunks was determined to show his father the strong woman that he saw in Marron, no matter what the cost. He spotted his father, glaring in a corner, as usual. Trunks excused himself from Goten and made his way up to Vegeta.

"_Tousan_," he greeted and bowed respectfully. Vegeta sneered and looked away. "Please, hear me out."

"Boy, I do not want to hear your excuses."

"_Tousan,"_ Trunks firmly placed his hand on his father's shoulder. Vegeta met his eyes and stared. "She is mine now, whether you can handle it or not. I will defend her until my heart stops beating."Vegeta's eyes bore into his son's. He could see the defiance dancing in Trunks' eyes. That same fire that once was Vegeta's now showed in his son. He hadn't seen something like this for many, many years. Bulma was right; Trunks is Vegeta's son, through and through. There was no stopping him once he had made up his mind. Interrupting his thoughts was a flicker of an unknown energy. Trunks' eyebrows rose as he felt the presence as well. Their eyes flashed to the scene as the fighters all caught each other's stares.

"Let's go." Vegeta started off towards the energy signal

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A/N: Short, but needed to end on an interesting note. Thank you for all of the reviews. Each one has helped me in some way, whether it be fixing a point of view or molding a character a tad more. Words are always welcome. I'll update as soon as I get out of this funk._

_Gue, Artemis Road, Bob's Cookie, Lemon Kissed… Round of applause! ((BTW I misspelled that, and Microsoft Word changed it to applesauce. lol Good times)) You guys keep me inspired._

_Thank you all!_

_**-s.p.**_


	7. Treachery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.

.

.

.

"Who are you?" Vegeta spat as he held the little orange man against the wall. The creature gasped as Vegeta's fingers clenched his throat.

"Let him go, Vegeta."

"Kakarott…" he warned. Goku walked up to Vegeta and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Enough." Goku commanded. Vegeta sneered at him as he released his grip.


	8. Parting

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.**

.

.

.

"You didn't have to blast him, Vegeta." Gohan sighed. Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl were all gathered in Bulma's lab. Vegeta sneered at him. "Now, we don't have any information about them."

"Vegeta, if you weren't so damn impatient, we could have done something to stop this," Bulma glared at her husband.

"That thing was not going to give us any information about anything, brat of Kakarott. I do not have to explain my actions to you. I did what I did for a reason. That thing was solely sent as a spy, nothing more." Vegeta mumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Tousan is right, Gohan. He was only sent to gather information about our progress. Who knows what he reported before we got a hold of him. We need to move quicker than we'd planned." Mirai Trunks informed the fighters.

"How quick?" Chi-Chi asked. She grabbed her husband's hand and leaned against his arm.

"We need to leave; now."

"Wait, what?" Goten walked into the lab with Valese on his arm. Pan, Uubu, and Bra trailed the pair. "Who is leaving when?" Trunks sighed and walked over to his best friend. As he mumbled words into his ear, Goten's eyes grew wide. After Trunks pulled back, he nodded and looked at his girlfriend. "We have got something to talk about, Valese." She nodded and followed him out of the room. Silence filled the laboratory as knowingness set in. The saiyans looked towards each other, as there was some other sort of answer. There was nothing to say. The time had come, the time was now. Bulma shook her head and huffed.

"Well, time to wrap this party up. Trunks, honey, I think you have something to tell your new wife. Come on girls, we know how to get these unwanted guests out. Get your brooms." As they were exiting the room, Marron waltzed up to Trunks in her white flowing gown.

"Why, oh why the moping face Mister Briefs?" Marron hiccupped and smiled at the tall man. Trunks smirked. "Hey, why do Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl all have brooms? What are they doing?"

"You sure are a cheap date, love."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marron glared.

"I can smell the champagne all over you dear."

"It is not my fault this time, Trunks! It's that damn Valese. I swear, if she pours me another flute of champagne, I will go saiyan on her ass…"

"We need to talk." He interrupted. Marron looked back at him, concern spread all over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Marron-chan, someone came and…"

"You need to leave." Trunks pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry it's so soon." He inhaled her scent as she sighed into his chest. Marron looked up to him with a smile on her face. "Aren't you going to cry?"

"Why cry when I know that you will come back to me?"

"Always optimistic."

"Try to be." Marron got on her tip toes and pecked Trunks' chin.

"Hate to interrupt, but Gohan said we really have to go now," Goten walked up to the couple. Marron sighed and let go of her new husband. "I took Valese to your new house by the way, Marron. I didn't want her to be alone for too long. Now come give me the biggest hug in the universe." Marron jumped onto Goten. He squeezed her as he twirled her around. "I thought you'd be a wreck by now!" Goten exclaimed as she laughed. Marron pinched his cheek and showed him her toothy grin.

"No way, I'm not going to waste my tears on you, Son Goten."

"I don't think you could anyway. I think Valese used up the world's tear supply anyway." Goten joked.

"The capsules are all ready with our suits and supplies." Mirai Trunks walked up to the threesome as Goten set Marron down. "My apologies Marron, for the quickness of things…"

"No, don't worry about it Trunks. I understand completely." Marron smiled and walked up to him. "You do have to promise me one thing though," she said as she reached out for a hug. "Bring him back to me, okay?" Mirai Trunks smiled as he held her. She was breathtaking to him, even as a messy, drunk bride.

"As you wish," he whispered in her ear. As he let go, Marron winked at him. She turned to her Trunks as Goten and Mirai Trunks left them to say their goodbyes. Krillin shook Goku's hand, saddened he couldn't join on their journey. Vegeta held Bulma and Bra a little extra this time. Videl and Pan held onto one of each of Gohan's hands. Our fighters were leaving us, once more. This was it. They would go and try to save the world once more. You would think since they had been through this so much, this time would be easier. But it wasn't. The tears were countless, the hugs were endless. The women lined up and faced the lined up men. Each gazed into each others' eyes.

Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

The bride fell into a heap and finally cried.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: If I get a lot of response from this chapter, I may post that next chapter quicker than this one came out… You know, it's already written. hehehe_

_Sorry for the delay. My man left for Afghanistan and I've been a wreck. This chapter was hard for me to write since all I could think of was (and I quote):_

"_OHHH I FEEL SO BAD! GAHH WHY DID I THINK OF THIS STORY NOW! I'm so mean and such an idiot! WHY WHY WHY!" _

_Now I want to change the whole story around, but I just can't do that. I just can't._

_Anyway, review, PLEASE!_

_Long live Trunks and Marron!_

_-s.p._


	9. Backfired

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.

.

.

.

"_Trunks. Please. Do this for me. For her."_

"_No, I cannot just leave you here."_

"_Dende, just listen to me! Go! Before-" _

Trunks bolted up. It was morning. There was no more battle. There was no more war. He was in a safe place. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair that was shorter than what he was used to. Trunks noticed the emptiness next to him and slid out of bed.

"Marron?" he called out. He heard groaning from the bathroom.

"Do NOT come in here." She commanded.

"Are you sick?"

"You just don't want to know. Breakfast is ready in the kit-" Another wave of nausea hit the blonde as her face disappeared into the white porcelain bowl. Trunks winced.

"Marron, I need to take you to Bulma as soon as possible," he said as he crouched down next to her, pulling her hair away from her neck. Marron lifted her head and frowned at him.

"Why? I'd rather just stay here and get acquainted with my new porcelain friend." Trunks smirked and shook his head at the sick blonde.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

.

Marron sat on Bulma's lab table silently. She hated waiting. Her father always taught her that patience was a virtue, but this was just ridiculous. The blue haired scientist took her blood, checked her vomit, which was undeniably disgusting, and gave her some huge horse pill of a vitamin to take. Then, she left Marron in here all by herself for almost thirty minutes, not saying one word. She huffed with annoyance and slid off of the table. The tile floor was cold under her bare feet. Marron poked around at the stainless steel work station that neatly displayed utensils and tools that Marron couldn't identify if you paid her. She picked up a picture frame that held a familiar photo. It was from her eighteenth birthday, right before Trunks and Goten took her out. That was the first night she and Trunks; well, you know. _(You would know if you read my other story "Six Inch Heels!)_ Marron remembered leaving for New York two weeks after that, and not hearing one word from Trunks. It was only supposed to be a one night fling, or so she thought. The plan was that she would never talk to him again, and then he just showed up in New York.

"My plan backfired a little bit," Marron mumbled to herself. The whole plan backfired, really. Chi-Chi and her father wanted the joining of the families. They wanted Marron and Goten to be together. When they were young, they were very close; closer than Trunks and Marron were. It never stuck between the two, though. Marron had considered it herself, and smiled at the thought. Goten was loyal and sweet, but never gave her those butterflies that Trunks did. Alas, she was with her mother's "best friend's" son, which made Juu and Vegeta _so_ happy. She wondered what Vegeta _really_ thought of things, but her husband of two and a half months never offered up that kind of information.

Unfortunately, after the fighters returned home about two weeks ago, Trunks seemed different. He still loved her, of course. It was the way he walked, the way he held himself, the way he held her. Her father told her that war changes a man. He still hadn't touched her, the way her body begged him to. Was it the war or was it her? We lost someone dear to us, if it wasn't for him, none of them would have even made it… She studied their faces in the picture, lost in her own thoughts.

"Marron?" a voice called her name and brought her back to reality. The blonde spun around and met eyes with Bulma.

"Dende Bulma, there you are."

"Sorry about the wait, darling. I had to be sure."

"Sure about what?"

"Sure about what is going on in your body."

"_In_ my body? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're going through the same thing Chi-chi, Videl, and I all went through."

"Dealing with a moody saiyan?" Marron joked. Trunks walked in to the room and stood by his mother. "Speaking of moody saiyan… You left me in here all by myself."

"I am sorry Marron, but _Okasan_ needed to speak with me and _Tousan_ before we talked to you."

"Talked to me about what? Why did you have to talk to Vegeta?" Marron leaned herself against the table. Bulma and Trunks glanced at each other warily.

"…you're pregnant."

.

Bulma hopped around the kitchen merrily as she made lunch for her growing family. Marron would not lift her head from the kitchen table and Trunks sat next to her silently.

"So you both were doing the deed before the vows were spoken, you troublesome pair, you." Bulma joked. "In less than eight months, I'm going to be an Obaasan!" The blue haired scientist waltzed towards the table and placed a plate of food in front of the pair. Bra skipped into the kitchen and plopped down next to Marron.

"Are you okay, Marron?" she whispered to the buried faced blonde. Bra glanced at Trunks and raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?" Bulma turned to her daughter and grinned.

"We should start calling you Oba Bra!" she exclaimed. Bra's eyes widened and her face went white. "That reminds me! I need to tell Chi-Chi! She is going to be so jealous!" Marron's head flew up.

"Wait, wait, wait. We need to tell my parents first. Please, please do not say anything yet." She pleaded with her husband's family.

"Fine." Bulma grumbled and returned to her cooking. Marron glanced at her sister-in-law. Bra hadn't moved.

"Are you alright, Bra?" Marron rubbed her back. Bra gulped and stared at Marron, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Great. Are you alright?" She stammered back. Marron nodded at the younger girl. "Great, so I'm gonna go now." Bra got up from the table and left. Marron sighed and looked at Trunks.

"Are you happy?" she whispered. Trunks met her eyes and studied her face.

"Of course, Marron."

"Why did you have to talk to your father about my pregnancy before you talked to me?" she asked, lowering her voice even more.

"There are certain things that need to occur…" A grunt was heard. Both sets of blue eyes flew to the new guest in the doorway.

"We need to talk. Now." Vegeta demanded of Trunks. Bulma warily glanced at her son and his father.

"Is everything okay?" Bulma eyed Vegeta cautiously. He did not respond. Trunks reached for Marron's hand and squeezed it.

"I will be back." He got up from the table and followed Vegeta out. Marron's head re-assumed the position as she lowered her head back down to the table and groaned.

"…moody saiyans." She grumbled.

"Don't you worry about anything Marron, darling. Let me call Krillin and Juu. It's better to get this over with now, than wait!" Bulma smiled. Marron nodded as Bulma pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Juu? Konnichiwa! I am extending an invite for dinner. Your daughter is here and we would love it if you and Krillin could make it. Hai? See you then!" Bulma clicked her phone closed.

"What did she say?" Marron asked, peeping up from the table.

"They will be here!" Marron groaned at the response and pounded her head back onto the table. "Oh, I remember when…" Bulma continued. "I had to break the news about my pregnancy with Trunks to my father…"

.

.

.

_Author's Note:__ Okay, who saw this one coming? …I did! _

_Thank you to my reviewers Shrinking Violet SF and artemis road. _

_Shrinking, thank you for your support and your warm wishes for my guy. _

_Artemis, thank you for always reviewing! I love getting that e-mail, stating that you have reviewed. _

_I just want this story to be OVER! But it's not even close to being done! I have absolutely NO finished chapter stories. One, just one, I'd like to have done. We will see. 'Tis the season!_

_-__**s.p.**_


	10. Perplexities

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.

Author's Notes at the end.

Enjoy this long awaited chapter!

-s.p.

.

.

.

Vegeta had been staring at Trunks for longer than usual. The two men stood in Vegeta's sound proof gravity room.

"I cannot figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"You aren't you. You are more reserved after that battle. Seeing your future counterpart dying must have made you weak." Trunks would not meet Vegeta's eyes. "I will figure out what the hell is going on. I always do."

"Father, you are mistaken," Trunks sighed. Vegeta grunted and walked up to his son.

"The only mistaken part was getting that thing pregnant." Trunks' eye flew open wide as he stared back at his father in disbelief.

"Marron is a respectful woman-"

"She is weak!" Vegeta shouted and glared up at his son.

"Father, if you would just give her a chan-" Trunks met his eyes and glared back.

"Don't talk back to me boy!"

"Maybe Mirai Trunks was better off not knowing you in his time line!" Trunk shouted into his father's face. Vegeta's eyes went wide for a millisecond.

"How dare you! I would have never disrespected my father the way you just disrespected me," he sneered.

"Maybe if you removed your head from your ass…" Trunks muttered and turned away.

"_Never_ turn your back on me, brat." Vegeta warned. He grabbed Trunks' arm and spun him back around. "This offspring is not wanted, it will not make it."

"How dare you! Who would you have had me end up with Father; Pan? Who? You are on this planet, you married a human, and you are being hypocritical!" Trunks argued as he shrugged his father's grasp off of him. "You are ridiculous. I am leaving." He shot his father one more glare as he turned to leave. "And by the way, this child will make it. And he will _never _know you."

.

The day was finally over and all Marron wanted to do was go to bed and be alone with her husband. Her parents took the news better than Vegeta did, that was for sure. She looked at her complexion in the mirror. Tiny little bags hung from her blue eyes and she wiped her damp face with a towel. She was happy, scared, nervous, and then some. Her husband on the other hand, well, since he came back from the battle, she could barely read him anymore. As she gazed in the mirror, she watched Trunks' retreating form heading towards their bed. Pregnancy was going to make her go mental with all of these hormones. She needed some physical loving from her husband tonight or she was going to go insane. Marron studied herself in the mirror again. She had decided; she was going to seduce her husband.

Marron heard the bed creak, meaning that Trunks had just entered the "Red Zone." She grinned to herself and turned from her vanity. Marron swiftly took off her bra and dressed herself in a wife beater with her husband's boxer briefs. She quickly brushed her hair, adjusted her boobs and prepared entry into the Red Zone.

"Trunks…" Marron called as she slowly made her way over to their bed. She noticed Trunks' eyes were closed already. He peaked at her with one eye.

"Are you still feeling ill?"

"No, but I am feeling something," she playfully spoke as she glided over to their bed. Trunks' eyes were both open now. He tried to keep from staring at her gorgeous form.

"What is wrong, Marron?" Trunks asked as he adjusted himself to sit up. Marron made her way to the edge of the bed and perked herself onto the corner. She moved her fingers smoothly and lightly over her neck and closed her eyes seductively. Trunks watched her with a worried look on his face.

"I have been so stressed out lately; I just really need to do something in order to relieve myself." She met eyes with him as she slowly crept up the bed. Trunks nervously chuckled as he pulled the covers over his chest a little more.

"Maybe you should run more at the gym…"

"I tried that."

"Or Goten could try and train you again…"

"I don't want to work out with Goten."

"There's always meditation…"

"Not for me. I need instant gratification." Marron positioned herself as she straddled Trunks' groin. Trunks tugged at her arm, trying to pull her off lightly.

"Marron…"

"Yes darling?" She purred into his ear. Trunks' eyes closed as he took her scent in. She smelled so wonderful, he couldn't help it. Her lips enclosed lightly onto his jaw line as she grinded her hips into his. He moaned in reply and grabbed her hips. She continued her trail of kisses as she moved her hands slowly up and down his torso. "Someone is responding quite well." Marron dug her hips into Trunks' growing member.

"We have to stop." Trunks eyes were still closed as she moved her kisses down his chest and over his stomach. She toyed with the hem of his pajama pants and looked up at him.

"You really want me to stop Trunks?" He opened his eyes and stared down at her. She was radiating heat like none he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes again and sighed. He grabbed her wandering fingers and moved them away.

"Marron, please. I have to wake up early and help Bulma with business stuff." Trunks opened his eyes to look at her again. Marron had crocodile sized tears threatening to spill out of her big blue eyes.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" Trunks looked away and cursed under his breath. "Do you even love me?" She moved from his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Of course I love you Marron. You mean everything to me."

"So what, are you scared of sex now? I am already pregnant, we really don't have anything to worry about."

"That is not it…"

"Then what is it?" Marron shot her head up and glared at him. Trunks traced her jaw with his thumb.

"Just give me some time, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I haven't wanted to ask you this, but I can't hold it in anymore." Marron said and took a deep breath. "Does this have anything to do with Mirai Trunks sacrificing himself? Did it freak you out or something?"

"Or something…"

"Goten said you haven't once called him since you've been back. Even Bra told me that you haven't given her any shit since you've been home either. Trunks, please, talk to me. I am your wife and I love you. You know I would do anything for you." Marron rolled onto her back and snuggled in between his arm and torso. They were both silent as he began to slowly stroke her hair. He felt her body start to relax.

"Things just need to settle down, that is all."

"And then you'll ravish me?"

"And then I will ravish you." Marron smiled as sleep took over her body. Trunks kissed her forehead and smiled slightly. This was harder than he thought it would be.

.

"_Trunks, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_They won't stop, they will just keep coming! I'm already here; I have to do it now!"_

"_I cannot let you do this! Please, just let go, we will find another way and use my time machine!"_

"_There isn't another way! Go with the others, grab Goten. He's on the verge of death; you need to get him out of here!"_

"_What about Marr-"_

"_It was discussed and settled. You know what to do. I know you love her, just the way I do."_

"_How am I supposed to-"_

"_Trunks. Please. Do this for me. For her."_

"_No, I cannot just leave you here."_

"_Dende, just listen to me! Go! Before-" _

Deeper and deeper his dreams took him. They divulged his senses and he felt like he lost track of time and space. Every morning, he awoke from the same dream, same jolting experience. But this morning, almost four months after the battle, it finally settled in. He had to do it. For her, just like he had requested.

Never again could he think of his past in their future.

Mirai was dead.

He was now just **Trunks**.

.

.

.

The End!

.

.

.

Just kidding.

Man I get one bad response about this story and I don't update for months! I didn't mean to take it so harshly, and I did ask for constructive criticism… So, blatantly putting it, the non-updating was completely my fault.

The secret is out! But no one else knows… What do you think? (And if you have something negative to say about it, I PROMISE I will not take it roughly.)

I hope you enjoyed it; there still is more to come!

-short-pants

I want to personally thank the following people for getting on my ass for so damn long and making sure I continue this story:

Artemis Road

Chocolateblood

Faerie Fury

Soulful-Sagittarius

(It's in alphabetical order, I don't play favorites… Though I reeeeeally enjoy chocolateblood's story "Drive Thru.")


	11. Deception

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned. I am a full time student who works full time to support her very disturbing shoe habit, so please do not sue.

Happy Reading!

-s.p.

.

.

.

It was the middle of the night. As he looked at her sleeping form, he started to pity her. The man she was sleeping next to was deceiving her. No matter how weak one is, no one ever deserves to be betrayed. Saiyans have more pride than that. They do not deceive, especially in cases like this. He could not figure out what the deception was quite yet, but he would, in time.

He detected the tiny pulsing beat within her. The rapid beat was quickly deteriorating. It was not going to make it. He tried to tell him that, but he would not listen. Instead, he disrespected the messenger.

Vegeta placed his hand on Marron's tiny stomach and bowed his head. He could slowly feel the heart beat fading.

Trunks was right with one thing; Vegeta would never know this child.

Neither would anyone else.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Short and sad. There's a direction that this is going.

-short-pants


End file.
